Blog użytkownika:Katie963/Magic Fairy Academy : Rozdział 2
Plik:Mfar2.jpg Następnego dnia w akademii.... Midnight : =.= Pierwszy raz w życiu się nie wyspałem. No i Cobra ma rozwalone uszy przez Twoje dziecinki Bix! Bixlow : To nie moja wina , zawsze tak mają w nowym miejscu zamieszkania. Mest : Zamkniecie się? Cobra : Jaka lekcja jest pierwsza? Mest : Zaczynamy od Starożytnego pisma , potem Magia Drużynowa , następnie Magiczne Wychowanie Fizyczne no i na koncu Magiczna Matematyka. Bixlow : Dobrze , że matma ostatnia. Fiona : But I hate Magic Maths. Midnight : O.O Wow ! Fiona umie angielski ! Mest : Zakuwała całą noc. Kinana : Nom , Kin. Mest też zakuwał. Fiona : Ty też. Angel : Kujony. Mevi : ... Eee ! Dobre wieści ! Cobra : Słuchaaaaaaamy? Mevi : Osoby , które po trzech latach napiszą test na min. 130 punktów zostają magami klasy S lub jednymi ze Świętych Magów . Mest : Czyli trzeba zakuwać... Midnight : To u was normalka , nie? (dzwoni dzwonek) W klasie... Nira : Wszyscy są? Midnight : Aye... Nira : W takim razie zaczynamy lekcje. Jak wiecie będę was uczyć starożytnego pisma. Do jego zapisywania przygotowałam wam specjalne zeszyty. (z każdej ławki wychłaniają się dwa zeszyty z kartkami z papirusu) Nira : W nim będziemy zapisywać wyrazy i znaki. Z nich nie można nic zetrzeć. Pod spodem każdego napisu lub znaku pojawi się nam tłumaczenie na nasz alfabet. Jeżeli zrobiliśmy błąs , to sami zobaczymy. Jak już mówiłam , błędu tego nie można naprawić. Powiem wam teraz , od czego będziemy w tym roku zaczynali , co będzie następne i na czym kończymy. Na początku studiować będziemy znaki i alfabet starożytny. Z tych tematów przewidziane są 4 kartkówki i 2 sprawdziany. Oczywiście , może ich być więcej. Nastepnym tematem będą wyrazy , zdania i powieści w piśmie starożytnym. Jest to najdłuższy dział , z którego będziemy mieli az 15 sprawdzianów i 25 kartkówek. Tak , wiem , dużo. Po tym trudnym jak nie wiem co dziale , będzie dział jeszcze trudniejszy i będzie to dział konczący rok pierwszy studii magicznych , a mianowicie dział "Zaklęcia Starożytne". W każdym z nas płynie magiczna moc magii starożytnej. Na tych ostatnich lekcja będziemy próbowali odlaleźć swój żywioł starożytnej magii. Tak przy okazjii muszę was pochwalić , bo jesteście najbardziej cichą klasą. (dzwoni dzwonek) Na przerwie... Midnight : No i nasza Mevi zaprzyjaźniła się z Angel. Cobra : No , a jakże. Ale nawijały na lekcjii... Bixlow : Nooo nie ma co , może przy biurku ich słychać nie było , ale nawijały jak dwie papugi. Mest : Dziwne porównanie. Midnight : Gdzie Fiona? Mest : Na dworze , rozmawia z Azumą. Cobra : z TYM Azumą? Mest : Tak , z TYM Azumą. Tym z GH , wiem ona jest dziwna , ale najprawdopodobniej jest to znjomy przyjeciela kuzyna brata jej znajomego . Bixlow : ??? Ty się w tym łapiesz? Mest : ym...Tak Cobra : Ja też się łapię. Midnight : O.O , jak tak to powtórz. Cobra : Znajomy przyjaciela kuzyna brata jej znajomego. Mest : Fakt , on się łapie. Fiona : Yoo ! Załatwiłam jedną ważną rzecz... Mest : Byłaś u Azumy ... I co tam jest takiego ważnego?! Fiona : =.= U Azumy byłam kilkanaście minut temu. Teraz byłam u dyrektorki. Midnight : I co załatwiłaś? Fiona : Załatwiłam kilka rzeczy. #Bal ^.^ #Test w terenie zamiast na kartkach #Trzy miesiące wcześniejsze wakacje dla nas. Midnight : Fiona - ty bez wątpienia rządzisz ! (dzwoni dzwonek) Fiona : Chodźcie na lekcje na dworze . Cobra : Aye sir ! Na lekcji... Elza : Yoo wam studenci. Cobra : Nani?! Jesteś w naszym wieku. Elza : No wiem . Jestem Profesor Elza , moje nazwisko jest wam niepotrzebne. Ostrzegam was : ja nie jestem jak Profesor Nira , jestem GORSZA! Przedstawie wam zasady moich lekcji które zostały zrobione przez dyrektorkę. #Nie ma potyczek pomiędzy sobą. #Nie można używać magii Black Arts. #Nie zmieniamy swoich par podczas całego roku szkolnego ! #Słuchamy się wyłącznie mnie. #Jeżeli dojdzie do pojedynku , nauczyciel ma prawo zrobić z tym co chce. #ZERO amorów podczas tej lekcji , jasne?! Ale ... Zasady są po to , by je łamać , czyż nie? Cobra : Ona jest podobna do Hoteya. Elza : Dobrze. Dobierzcie się teraz w pary. Albo... Ja was przydzielę. Mest ! Idziesz do Fiony. Mest : Uff... Elza : Mid ! Będziez z Bixem. Kinana ! Idziesz do Cobry , no i w końcu Angle idzie do Mevi. Midnight : Ale to jest tak samo , jak jesteśmy w ławkach. Elza : ...To chyba dobrze , no nie? (dzwoni dzwonek) Elza : No , zmykajcie teraz. Koniec rozdziału 2 , ciąg dlaszy w rozdziale 3. Kategoria:Opowiadania